As I'm your sky
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: "I promise, I'll never leave you." He said, holding her hands, gazing into her eyes. (Dedicated to MasKaiHilFantic)


**Hello guys! I'm back with a brand-new story on KaiXHilary pairing. I want to dedicate this story to MasKaiHilFantic, probably in my eyes, one of the biggest KaiHil fans here! :D**

 **Masroor, I hope you will like this. :) So guys, let's start!**

"I'll come back very soon, Hils."

Said the guy, wearing navy blue uniform of a pilot. He was holding a sweet and serene smile on his serene face. He could easily be recognized for his famous blue shark-fin triangles in both of his cheeks. His amethyst eyes were saddened in deep grief, but he was trying his best to hide this. If not for himself, but for them. They were always very closest to him. In fact, they were his everything.

In front of him, there was his brown-haired wife. Droplets of tears were rolling down from her eyes. Forcing them to get back, she also smiled somehow. That smile was lifeless. It was dim.

"Promise me, you'll come back very soon." She said, with a tear-chocked voice.

"I promise, my love." He said, holding her hands, gently but firmly, gazing into her eyes, "But you promise, you will take care of yourselves."

"Alright." She said, looking down at her big belly. Suddenly, she felt someone kicking inside of her belly. She smiled and looked at her husband. He also smiled.

"Look, he is wishing good bye to you." The brunette said.

Smiling, the slate-haired boy stroked his hand on her belly.

"My unborn prince, daddy will come back very soon." He whispered, "Take care. And oh yeah, don't annoy your mamma, okay?"

The little life inside her belly kicked once again as though he had replied affirmatively. They both burst out laughter.

"Your boy will be your reflection, Kai." His wife said, after a few seconds, controlling her laughter, "He will be as intelligent as you."

"And I know...he'll be also as beautiful as you." Said the pilot, "I've to go now, Hilary."

Hilary's eyes again glittered with tears. She said, "You know, when your plane becomes ready of taking off, my heartbeat, pulse rate, blood pressure-everything increases."

"Nope, let not them be increased." Kai said as if he had been ordering his wife, "Madam, you've promised me that you will take care of yourself and our unborn child. If you let them be increased, how will you fulfill your promise?"

"Okay, I won't let them, Sir." Hilary said, with a sarcastic voice, pretending to be irritated.

"Good girl!" Kai said, hugging her closer to his own chest. He was thinking if he left her, he would lose her. Hilary was also tightly wrapping her hands around his body and leaned her head on his chest. After a few moments, they broke the hug. Then sharing a passionate and sweet kiss, Kai started walking off. Hilary was wiping her tears. Kai looked back towards her and waved her hand. In return, she also waved her hand. Then the pilot got into the plane.

Heaving a deep sigh, Hilary went back to her home. Before a few days, he was there. In every morning, she woke up with his kiss on her temple. He was very caring. When she got pregnant, he didn't let her do any household chore. Instead of her, he did everything. She couldn't believe her own eyes when she saw Kai cooking for her. He prepared her breakfast, made tea for her, watered the plants in the garden, in fact, there was no work that he didn't do. Firstly, Hilary tried to forbid him and do herself, but it didn't work. Being failed, Hilary let him do those chores.

He was also very strict in the courses of her eating. In every night, she had to drink a glass of milk after dinner. Waking up from her sleep, she had to take a glass of fruit juice. And if she didn't take any piece of meat or fish or egg in lunch or dinner, he would be very pissed of at her. Hilary should have been irritated. But she wasn't irritated. Rather she used to like it.

He went, but she didn't feel it. She felt as though he had been still by her side.

 ** _I'll be there wherever you are_**

 ** _I'll walk with you, together_**

 ** _As though I'm your sky..._**

* * *

"Expand your arms, and move!" Ordered the instructor, "One..two..three..."

Hilary was following her instructions as well as the others. Kai got her admitted in this gymnasium. He said that these exercise would be good for her health along with their unborn child. At first, she used to get tired. But later on, it helped her to remove all her stresses from her body and mind. She started to liking it.

"Okay, today's session is finished." Said the instructor, "Now all you ladies, you may go."

All the pregnant ladies came out from the gym. Every lady had respective relative like husband, father, mother, brother, sister, cousin...except Hilary. She sighed and smiled a bit. Before a few days even, he had been there for her. Alas! Time is such a bastard!

Wiping her eyes very carefully, she started walking towards her home. It was a very hot summer day. The sun was spreading his scorching heat everywhere. She felt her surrounding like an isolated desert. She was sweating. All on a sudden, she felt someone was wiping her sweat. She looked at him. He smiled. She also smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder.

 _ **I'll be your shade, if the sun comes out**_

 _ **If you are alone, I'll become your shadow**_

 _ **I'll ease your mind, if you're disturbed...**_

He was like his shadow. So, she didn't need to worry. Though he used to roam in her world of imagination, but she did never mind.

Really, something is better than nothing.

* * *

She was very happy at that moment. Why not? After two long weeks, he's returning to her. Her joys were knowing no bound at that time. A single second was like eternity for her. She prepared his favorite dishes, decorated their bedroom with his favorite colors. After a busy day with loads of chores, she sat down in front of television. Really, a lot of stresses went through her. She should relax then.

Taking the remote controller, she turned the TV on. Scarcely had she turned it on before she saw a breaking news on a local news channel. A beautiful young lady journalist was reading her reports, **"There a plane accident took place in the border line of Russia. About 200 died in this plane crash. It has been known that it was coming from Japan, the flight number was JA-220..."**

The brunette's eyes were widened in shock at this news. She couldn't move for a few seconds.

"Flight number JA-220..." She whispered, "Kai was supposed to come back through this flight, wasn't he?"

Quickly, she grabbed her cell phone and tried to call Kai. But Kai wasn't answering. The ringtone was ringing continuously but there was nobody to receive the call. She tried again and again. But nobody answered to her call.

"It means..." Hilary couldn't finish her thought. The cellphone was dropped from her hand on the floor. She felt the moment like an eternity. Drops of tears started trickling down from her eyes. Her breaths were being short and restless.

"NO!" She screamed loudly, with her full force. Her hands and feet were shivering. She was being unable to stand on her own feet. She felt a sharp headache going through her head. Her heart was beating fast. She was sweating. Looks like, her blood pressure was increasing. She was feeling very sleepy. She felt difficult to keep her eyes opened anymore. The whole world was fading away in front of her vision. At a stage, she collapsed on the ground, losing her consciousness as everything went black.

* * *

"Damn!" The slate-haired pilot uttered with an annoyed voice, "Finally this problem has got solved!"

"Really Kai..." A lilac-haired guy came towards him, slapping on his shoulder gently, "For your excellent operating skill, we have become successful to catch the plane. How dare those bastards, they tried to steal the plane and fly away!"

"Bryan, chill!" Said a carrot-nosed, short-height guy, "They have got the taste of their own medicine. They weren't so skilled pilot. That's why they had to face this accident."

"But I'm feeling sorry for the passengers, guys." Said a muscled, tall blonde, sadly.

Kai dimly smiled. Then suddenly, he heard his cellphone ringing. He put the cellphone out of his pocket. It was from her.

"Go boy, receive it." The lilac-haired said, "Looks like, her blood pressure is increasing."

"Don't make her wait anymore, Kai." The carrot said, with an evil grin, "In case she may end up passing out."

The slate-haired shot them both with his famous death glare and received the call. He said, "Hello, Hilary?"

"Mr. Hiwatari, isn't you?" Kai frowned as he heard another unknown voice over the phone.

"Yes, I'm." He said, "But who are you? This is my wife's phone."

"Mr. Hiwatari, your wife's condition is serious." Said the voice, "I'm your neighbor. After hearing her screaming, I with my wife went to your house. We pressed the calling bell, we knocked the door, we even phoned your wife. But there was nobody to open the door. Pardon us, we had to enter into the home by breaking the door. We found her unconscious body on the living room ground. We got her admitted into a nearest hospital named "Green life medical center." She was pregnant, wasn't she?"

Kai widened his eyes. He couldn't believe his own ears. He yelled, "What?"

"Relax, Mr. Hiwatari." The caller tried to pacify him, "Here's her doctor. Please, talk with him." As he handed the phone to the doctor.

"Hello, Mr. Hiwatari.." The physician greeted.

Without any greeting or courtesy, Kai spoke, "Where's my wife? And how's she now?"

"Sir, looks like she fell on the ground directly." The doctor said, with a tensed voice, "And it hit her belly. She's in lack of oxygen. Currently, we are trying to get her breathed. But in order to save your child, she has to go through an operation. Through this operation, she has...40% chance of survival! Either you have to lose your wife, or your child."

"Are you crazy?" Kai screamed like a tiger, "What the fucking nonsense are you talking about? Listen, I want both my wife and child safe and sound! If something happens to any of them, I won't keep you safe!"

"Mr. Hiwatari, I can understand your feelings." Said the doctor, with a calm voice, "But try to see this from a doctor's perspective at once. We are doctors, we can only treat our patients. Taking and giving lives isn't in our hands. But I can assure you, we will try our best to save both of them."

"Please doctor..." Kai felt his voice was being chocked with tears. He also felt his eyes becoming teary. Trying his best to control his emotion, he said, "Please, save my wife and child. I'm begging of their lives to you."

"Don't say like that, Mr. Hiwatari." The doctor spoke, "Please, come to the hospital soon."

"Alright, I'm coming immediately." Kai disconnected the phone.

"What happened, Kai?" Curiously, a red-haired guy asked.

Kai looked at him for a single second. Then without answering, he got into his car. He started driving it. He was driving the car very fast. If it could be possible, he would defeat the speed of light and sound also with his car! Within only five minutes, he reached the hospital.

Entering into the hospital, he rushed in front of the operation theater. The operation was going on. Kai closed his eyes and prayed, "God, please don't snatch my family from me. I never want to lose them. Please, don't test me anymore. Please, save them."

Suddenly, he heard a noise of crying from inside of the theater. His face beamed up like a 100 watt bulb. A doctor came out from the theater. Seeing him, she smiled and asked, "Kai Hiwatari, right?"

Kai nodded. Her smile become broader. She said, "Congratulations, Mr. Hiwatari. It's a boy. The mother and baby-both are alright and out of danger now."

"Thank you so much, doctor." Said he, somehow. His happiness were knowing no bound. They were overflowing like the waves of sea. His amethyst eyes were glittering with tears of happiness. He asked, "Can I meet them?"

"Oh sure." Said she, "Your wife and baby have already been shifted to another ward." As she took him to their ward. Stopping in front of the door, she said, "Here they are. You may meet them."

"Thanks." Said Kai as he entered into the room.

There was a beautiful young brunette lying on the hospital bed. She was wearing a sky blue hospital gown. Dark circles could be seen clearly under her eyes. Her eyes were closed. A tube was connected to her hand. Some sort of liquid was going through the transparent tube. She was covered with a white blanket up to her chest. Beside the bed, there was a cot. Someone was in it. With his round broad eyes, he was watching everything. Looks like, he was surprised. He got the same eyes from her mother when his hair was like his father's.

Smiling, the slate-haired took him in his arms. The little Hiwatari expanded his little arm and stroked his cheeks. Kai remembered that moment when Hilary used to stroke his cheek. His hand then touched his lips. Kai felt Hilary kissing him on his lips.

"You just remind me of your mom." Said Kai, smilingly. Then, he sat beside his sleeping beauty wife. He pressed his lips on her temple. Getting the touch of his warm press of lips on her forehead, Hilary frowned and opened her eyes.

"Kai?!" Hilary spoke in unison, tried to get up. Kai helped her in getting up. Hilary's eyes started to sparkle with tears.

"Shh...I'm safe, Hilary." Said Kai, "You don't need to worry for me anymore. Look, I'm here."

"Kai..." Hilary was about to burst into tears, "I got very frightened."

"It's okay, Hils." Said her husband, "Look, the flower of our love." As he handed his xerox copy to her wife.

Smiling, the coco-haired lady took their newborn son in her arms. She softly kissed on his forehead. Then, she looked at him. She was wanting something from him. He got it. He told:

"I promise, Hils. I will never leave you."

 _ **I've learned to live because of your presence**_

 _ **On me, as you have spread the net of happiness**_

 _ **Have I lost myself in you?**_

 _ **Or have I found everything?**_

* * *

 **Alright, so this is complete! *sighs of relief*. God, I did never think I would be able to finish this one. But finally, I've finished. Masroor, I'm sorry if you don't like this. But honestly speaking, I've seen really very few writers like you here. Please accept this Eid gift from me. Pardon me if there's any grammatical mistake or spelling error. Hope you will like this. Guys, please don't forget to r &r! They make me smile and make my day :D  
**

 **-Misty :)**


End file.
